yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades
''Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades ''is a series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot In this series, It takes back after the defeat of Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang and Drako and Princess Yuna claimed her new kingdom in Skylands, Now she and her friends are up against all kinds of Excitement, Danger, Adventure and Fun Surprises. Heroes *Princess Yuna * Villains * List of Episodes Season 1 #Welcome to Gravity Falls #The Greatest Field Trip #Bobert's New Friends #Looking for Connections #Welcome to El Dorado #The Great Kart Racing #Sebeena Makes Three #Curses "Skunked" Again! #Adventures in Foal-Sitting #Stuck in Springfield #Titanic's New Paint #Discord Baby Blues #Best Banquet in Equestria #The Eye of Tigatron #The Comfort of it's Twin #Screw Bus #Moon Ruler for a Day #Sleepover at Titanic's Castle #The Skylander Rescue #The Cake Twins' Springfield Vacation #Hall Monitor Yuna #Scaredy Princess #Mother and Daughter Time #The Land Before Park #Dream Caper #Nightmare Trix Rise Season 2 #Merlock's Revenge #A Guidance of an Official Countenance #Hugo, Rita and the Ghost Engine #The Missing Dwarfs Jewels #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 1 #Creature from the Krusty Krab Part 2 #The Jungle is Wild #Foals, Reporting for Duty! #A Big Day Out for Casey Jr. #Casey Jr. and the Breakdown Train #Rainbow Chakra's Yoga Trouble #The Colt Who Cried Wolfgang #Twila's Day off with Maleficent #The Jester Returns Part 1 #The Jester Returns Part 2 #The Best of Skylands Academy #The Moon Princess Bloodline #Yuna and Vice Principal Luna #Greendale Rocket Comes to Breakfast #The New Fantasyland Engine #Azul's Predicament #Dusty Owns Up #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 1 #The Kronos Stone Chase Part 2 #The Alicorn Bride Part 1 #The Alicorn Bride Part 2 Season 3 #The Year of the Alicorn #A Gift for the Golden Queen #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 1 #The Days of the Maximals and Skylanders Part 2 #The Winter Feast of Skylands #A Scarf for Azul #Edmond's Day Off in Berk #Emerald Helps Out #Emerald's Day Off with Daphne #Cadance's Motherly Love #The Week at Genesis Park #The Vacation at Genesis World #Celestia, Indy and Anna #The Great Mine Adventure #Hanging Out with the Mighty Ducks #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 1 #Jafar's Ultimate Wrath Part 2 #The Great Valley Campout #Alexis and Jim's Vacation in CN City #The Cake Twins' Adventure in Nicktown #A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover #Urban Ranger Yuna #Skyla and Dean Cadance #Buzzless #???? #???? Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 TV Specials Movies #Quest for Canterlot (pilot and the sequel to The Great Skylands Rescue) #The Adventure Down Under #The Amazing Quest for the Golden Crown #Team Robot's Great Adventure #King of the Sea #The Curse of the Phantom Express (2nd Halloween Special) #The Terminator Equine #The Terminator Equine II: Judgement Day #The Terminator Equine III: Rise of the Changlings and Machines #Genesis Park #The Lost World: Genesis Park #Genesis Park III #Genesis World #King Aladar #Princess Yuna in Treasure Island #Equine Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace #Equine Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Equine Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Changeling Queen #Equine Wars Episode IV: A New Hope #Equine Wars Episode V: The Predacons Strike Back #Equine Wars Episode VI: Return of the Princess #Equine Wars Episode VII: The Magic Awakens #Animalformers #Animalformers: Revenge of the Fallen Predacon #Animalformers: Dark of the Moon #Animalformers: Age of Extinction #An Equestrian Tail #An Equestrian Tail: The Treasure of Manehattan Island #An Equestrian Tail: The Mystery of the Tantabus #An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West #Daring Do and the Raiders of the Lost Alicorn Ark #Daring Do and the Temple of Doom #Daring Do and the Last Equine Crusader #Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Extra Terrestrial Crystal Skull #Princess Yuna and the Wizard of Oz #Princess Yuna Returns to Oz #Princess Yuna and the Legends of Oz #Princess Yuna and the Chaos Crystal #Equestria's Legend of the Lost Treasure #The Great LEGO Rescue Mission #Great Adventure in Fantasyland (based on Stuart Little) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #The Land After Equestria #The Equestrian Adventure #The Time of the Great Blessing #Princess Yuna's Journey Through the Fog #The Mysterious Valley #The Secret of Equus Rock #The Comet of Tartarus #The Big Glacier #Princess Yuna's Journey to the Ocean #The Great Alicorn Gatheration #Princess Yuna and the Colony of Thorn Valley #The Great Day of the Pegasi and Alicorns #The Wisdom of Friendship #Princess Yuna's Journey of the Courage Holiday Specials #Azul's Ghostly Trick (Halloween Special) #The Gift of Love (Valentine's Day Special) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna, ???? *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Skyla, ???? *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Human Rarity, ???? *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, ???? *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, ???? *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Human Trixie, ???? *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, ???? *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance, ???? *Joseph May as Thomas *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, ???? *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Flain, Seismo, Teslo, ???? *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Alfred, ???? *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, Owen Grady (LEGO), ???? *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle, ???? *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Movie), The Missing Link, ???? *Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty *Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman, Art, ???? *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, ???? *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, ???? *Will Ferrell as President Business/Lord Business, Megamind, ???? *Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman, Professor Utonium, Gandalf (LEGO), ???? *Ben Brutt as WALL-E *Elissa Knight as EVE *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik, Dennis Nedry (LEGO), ???? *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly (LEGO), ???? *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Emmett Brown, Doc Emmet Brown (LEGO), ???? *???? Trivia *Isamu, Tyrone, Flashlight, Indy, Anna and Sebeena are still babies in this series. *Princess Yuna has her own kingdom in Skylands. *Yuna, her friends and cousins are still foals in this series. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades